Complex, integrated systems, such as aerospace vehicles, aircraft or other large vehicles or systems, may include multiple subsystems, assemblies, and components. Each of these subsystems may be designed and developed by different suppliers or vendors or for some other reason may be designed and developed in different geographical locations. Because the different subsystems or components may be geographically distributed, the subsystems or components are then designed and tested separately from the other subsystems or components. The separate design and testing can result in possible incompatibility issues during final assembly and integration of the subsystems to actually form the integrated system. Responsibility for testing rests with each individual supplier and is performed in accordance with specifications provided by the large system integrator. Any existing test equipment is usually tailored to the particular subsystems. This does not expose interoperability and performance issues across subsystem boundaries. Simulations can be used to emulate missing subsystem functionality and performance; however, such simulations may be limited in scope.